


As Keen As I Need To Be

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, OTP Feels, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma Bates and Alex Romero share a moment together. Set during Season One <3 #tbt</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Keen As I Need To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when Norma want's Alex to research deeper into the whole "Jake Abernathy" situation. Yes, I love season one so that's why I wrote it in that time. I just re-wrote the scene to my liking. Hope everyone likes it :) - Kate

Sheriff Romero sighed and rubbed his forehead, angry at Norma's obvious un-intelligence when it came to the law. "Okay, whatever. I'll have your house patrolled in about half an hour" he exclaimed starting to walk out of the motel office. Before he exited the room, he turned back to her, "Let me know if anything else happens" Alex commented, finally leaving. 

Norma scrunched up her face in distaste, she quickly chased Alex out of the office and confronted him. "Oh like what?! Like he digs up a few more dead people and puts them in my bed!" she screamed, getting angrier and angrier at his actions towards her. He was a Sheriff for fucks sake, he should be able to do something for her. This thing with Abernathy or whoever the hell he really claimed to be was getting out of hand. It was getting to the point where Norma didn't want to step foot outside her home, she was even afraid to go to sleep some nights. Ever since she and Norman re-located to White Pine Bay, things had been a pain in the ass. The second night they were there she was raped in her own home, her so-called lover Zach Shelby had been slain, and now some low life creep had been stalking her. 

He turned back with a smart ass grin on his lips. "Yeah...like that" he scoffed, opening the door to his cop SUV. "Night Norma". 

She stood and thought for a second. Did she really want to wait a half an hour for the cops to show up and do a shitty job quickly? Thinking about it now, she didn't want to be left alone without protection especially since Norman was out with Emma and no one else was there. "Wait, Sheriff Romero," she exclaimed, stalling him from going anywhere, "Can you just take a peek inside of the room Abernathy was staying in? Just so I feel a little better about being here alone..." she asked, biting her lip in desperation. 

Romero shut his door and nodded. He wasn't too fond of Norma, almost everything about her set him off. Her resilience, the random uncontrollable outbursts, her weird attachment to her son, the glorious curves of her body, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. No. He couldn't think about her in this way, if they ever got together it would be trouble. He had a high official job and certainly couldn't be seen with someone like Norma Louise Bates. She was dangerous in more ways then one, captivating but it wasn't worth it. At least he was trying to convince himself that she wasn't worth it. "Alright, I'll check it out. Show me which room he stayed in" he asked, moving closer towards her. 

Norma turned obediently and walked along the motel patio, towards the deviant room. She motioned to the door with a look of distaste. "Well, this is it. This is where he stayed" she stated, unlocking the door for him with the master key she kept latched inside of her maid uniform pocket. Pushing it open, she walked in before him to flick on the lights. Even though Abernathy was gone along with all of his belongings, his vacant presence still left chills down her spine. 

Romero stepped inside, rubbing his thumb over the gun tucked away in his holster. He needed to make sure he was ready at any given moment, White Pine Bay was not the safest town to take care of. It was eerie and there always seemed to be something wrong. When he took this job, he didn't think it would be anything but ideal, but much like most other things in his life, Romero was let down. 

Norma followed into the room behind him, wanting to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched him move around the room, checking every nook and cranny within each square inch. He went so far as to take out his flashlight and check under the bed and end tables just in case there was anything small, unrecognizable, or suspicious that could have been dropped or left behind. 

"I've just been so on edge lately with this whole Abernathy situation. I just...I feel incredibly uneasy" Norma sighed, dropping her weary head in two open palms. She was so nervous that something detrimental could happen at any given moment. 

"Norma, what does it look like I'm doing right now? I'm checking to make sure everything is okay so you feel comfortable" he scoffed, continuing to scan around the room for anything that could hurt or injure Norma. Why he cared so much, he had no idea. Romero did feel some kind of sympathy for her. She was a single mother with a sow business and not to mention a lot of shit happened in her day to day life. He was determined to make sure nothing else dangerous came her way, because having to face her any more would be bad for him. 

"I appreciate that, I do. I'm just really scared" she said, feeling teary eyed. All she longed to do was protect her son and herself and this town was making it hard for her to do, she had no idea it was going to be this fucked up. This was just another example of a time in her life when Norma was let down by someone or something. 

He took note of the broken sadness in her voice and the tears in her blue orbs. He sighed and moved towards the bed, taking a seat next to her while keeping his distance. Any closer would have been trouble and he really couldn't afford it. "Look uh- everything will be fine, alright? I'm going to take care of everything" he promised, looking at the side of her face. Everything from her messy up-do to the way that maid uniform hugged her curves flawlessly caught his warm, convivial eyes. In that moment, he truly saw how gorgeous she was. 

She nodded, her body starting to tremble a little bit. Soon enough, small tear drops began to roll down her cheeks. Immediately realizing that she was crying, Norma wiped the drops away with her fingertips. "I'm sorry" she announced, her voice still breaking freely with the tears. She sniffled before feeling the tears come on stronger, "I'm sorry" she said once more before letting the water spring from her lids. 

Romero didn't know what to do at that point. Instinctively he dropped a hand to her lower back. "It's alright, Norma. I said I'd handle it, you need to trust me, okay? Promise me you will" he said, rubbing his hand in small circles in a mediocre attempt to soothe her. 

Silently, Norma relished in his touch, loving the heat he exerted onto her body. She turned to him with a small accepting smile, "I trust you completely". She wiped her cheeks and took a deep breath, calming down. 

"Good". Romero noticed she settled down a bit, he turned to look at her. "Look, I know you've been through a lot of shit. But, I need you to be brave. In my opinion trust goes hand and hand with bravery" he admitted. Silently, he realized his hand was still on her lower back, but for some reason he didn't want to remove it. He knew how dangerous this situation was but in this moment, with Norma staring at him the way she was, practicality was not pairing up too well with him. 

Norma kept her eyes locked on his face. She picked up on a few things about Romero in those few minutes, for one he was more caring then he let one and for another he was incredibly sexy. She could feel her heart beating and her blood rushing in all the wrong places, her brain and her body were on two separate levels at the moment. In a slow manner, she reached her hands out and took his face. Her face moved cautiously towards his own, though she was initially worried about his reaction, all she could see in Romero's eyes was red hot desire. Finally, her lips met his. The kiss itself was passionate, both pursed and puckered their lips against each other gingerly. 

She moved up onto his lap, continuing to kiss him deeper and his hands massaged her lower back. Her hands drifted to the back of his head as her fingers brushed at his hair. As Romero kissed her, he kept telling himself that this was wrong. This woman just got out of a dangerous relationship with his now dead, deputy. He knew that she had some things in her life to work out before either of them could consummate a relationship. He believed that if they kept going, their was no way he'd deny her. So, being the man he was, Romero pulled away, brushing her thumbs over the delicate skin on her cheeks. "Norma, we can't do this...not yet I mean" he struggled to say with the arousal he now felt. 

She simply nodded because she understood and parts of her wanted something with him. He was honest and protective, two things Norma really needed. "Okay. Just promise me that you'll consider this" she exclaimed desperately. She moved off him and rose to her feet. He stood with her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Norma, I want you. I've wanted you for a little while now. But you have some things to work out currently and so do I. When the time is right, I'd be happy to finish what we started" he grinned, releasing her and heading towards the door before things got heated again. 

She stood silently taking in what he said. Norma quickly followed him outside, looking a bit disappointed at his leaving. Romero noticed the sadness on her face and quickly took the few steps to get in front of her once again. Softly, he pushed her up against the exterior motel shingles and kissed her hard. After a few long, blissful moments he pulled away. She had to take a deep inhale because his kisses stole her breath. "Don't doubt me. I'll be back and then we can finish this but things have to be sorted out before we can do anything like this" he explained, dropping one final peck to her cheek, and turning away. 

Norma stood silently, her body feeling like it was on cloud nine. His kisses made her feel electric and the way he looked at her was so different from the majority of the men she had been with. Dropping her hands in her pockets and turning back towards the office, she decided that maybe living in White Pine Bay wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Love Nalex <3


End file.
